I Can Help You Through It
by CatoandClove143
Summary: This is my own modern day Cato and Clove story. Cato returns to town and see's her, and after he see's her he can't get her out of his mind. He needs to know her, but will she want to know him with his history.


**Clove's Pov**

"Clove! Clove!" I heard several noises yelling from outside my bedroom window. I got up from my small desk in the corner of my room and went over to the window to see my best friends standing there in their bathing suits waving. "Get your suit, we're going to the beach!" Katniss yelled smiling.

"Alright I'll be down in ten!" I call out the window and close it. I ran over to my dresser to grab a bathing suit. I quickly slipped on my red and white polka-dot bikini with a shirt and shorts. I put a bit of mascara on and some jewellery then I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I slipped my feet into some flip flops and ran out the door. "I'm ready." I say to the girls out of breathe from running. (Outfit - cgi/set?id=70397504 )

* * *

**Cato's Pov**

"Dude wake up." I heard someone say to me loudly, well shoving me awake. I open my eyes to see Peeta and Gale standing above me in there swim trunks.

"What the hell!" I say sitting up and throwing the first thing I could reach at them, which happened to be my pillow.

"Get up! We're meeting Finn at the beach today." Gale said shoving me again.

"Whatever." I say getting up and making them leave me room. I got off my bed slowly and went into the small bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Once done I headed back into my room and grabbed my board shorts and threw a tank over my head, then I grabbed my shades and headed out to see Peeta and Gale waiting. "Let's go." I say and we start the five minute walk to the beach.

* * *

**Clove's Pov**

We hopped in my older brother Finnick's Jeep and made our way to the beach. The radio was blasted the whole way there and we were driving down the road singing and laughing. The beach was about 10 minutes away so we got there fast enough and ran down to the spot where we always sit.

"Okay tonight is the party. So after we are done a bit of swimming and tanning we are going to go to... Clove's house to get ready." Annie said pointing to me. "We have to look good!" She said laying her towel down on the sand and taking a seat on it. Annie looked up at Finnick and seen him looking over at his guy friends across the beach. "I'll come get you when were ready to leave." She said kissing him quick and sending him off to his friends.

"Look shirtless volleyball!" Johanna said leaning back and watching. "Oh my god it's Cato!" She said suddenly sitting up straight. She pointed to the blonde boy with the tattoos and amazing abs.

"Who's Cato exactly?" I ask her not knowing anything about him.

"He used to go to our school but he left town a while ago, and I guess he's back! Damn he is good looking." She said staring obviously right at him.

I looked back over at him and just when I did he looked over here, making eye contact with me. He had amazing blue eyes that I could see from across the beach and his hair was perfectly messy.

"Clove he keeps looking at you!" Katniss said very excitedly.

"And?" I say to her before placing my sun glasses over my eyes. "He can have any girl he wants, I'm not that girl." I say laying down on my towel and starting to tan.

* * *

**Cato's Pov**

We got to the beach before Finnick did, and started to throw the volleyball around well we waited. After about ten minutes then we heard loud music and laughing, and when I turned my head there was Finnick pulling up in his Jeep with a bunch of girls. They all got out and headed onto the beach and set up there stuff.

I could see them all talking about something well Finn just stood there looking at us, like he was waiting for permission to leave.

"What's he doing?" I ask Peeta with a chuckle.

"Oh he's waiting for his girlfriend Annie to tell him it's okay to go." He said to me laughing. We all laughed until we seen Finn kiss the small brunette girl and jog over to us.

"Hey guys." He said pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground. "Let's get started." He said right away. We spilt off into teams, me and Gale against Peeta and Finn. We started to play and I looked over at the girls and when I did I made eye contact with her. I didn't know who she was but when I broke the eye contact all the girls started giggling.

We played for forty minutes, and me and Gale won. "Hey Finn let's go back to your house." Gale said slapping Finn on the back.

"Okay, we just have to get them." He said nodding towards the girls. We all nodded in agreement and headed over to the girls.

* * *

**Clove's Pov**

I laid on my towel tanning for about forty minutes until I was interrupted by the others shrieking. I sat up and looked at them annoyed. "What are you freaking out about now?" I ask.

"The guys are coming over here with Finnick!" Katniss says smiling. I turned around to look and the guys were right behind me.

"Can we leave? The guys are gonna catch a ride with us." Finnick said looking down at me.

"Sure." I say and stand up.

We all start packing out stuff up and head to the car. Annie climbed into the passengers seat, Peeta, Gale and Johanna climbed into the back seat and Katniss, Cato and I climbed into the hatch. I just stared at the road the entire ride not making conversation with anyone. I could feel Cato staring at me, but I didn't dare look. It's not that I didn't think he was good looking, because he is. I just can't deal with guys right now. I need to focus on school, work and dance. That's my life and I have no one to help me so I am all alone with it.

* * *

**Cato's Pov**

When we were almost at the girls they all looked our way. I was almost shocked at how beautiful she was, I mean I have seen plenty of girl but she is beating them all.

"Can we leave? The guys are gonna catch a ride with us." Finn say looking to the girl.

"Sure." She says standing up and grabbing everything. We all headed to the Jeep and climbed in. I ended up sitting in the hatch with her and another girl. I really need to find out her name. I know I was out of town but I don't remember her and a face like that is hard to forget. The whole ride she didn't look at anyone or talk, but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. I need to know her, I need to.


End file.
